Various devices exist for retrieving balls from a surface. Typical devices include hand held tubular structures that receive balls at an open end and then retain the balls within the tubular structure and/or a bag attached at an opposite end of the tubular structure. Typically, these tubular structures are equipped with a one-way retention device at the open end for allowing balls to enter the tubular structure but not exit out from the tubular structure past the retention device. Unfortunately, known devices are configured to receive and retain only a particular type of ball, such as a golf ball or tennis ball, which has a particular diameter and weight. These devices do not account for alterations to the diameter and/or weight of particular balls being retrieved repeatably over time.
An apparatus is desired that can retain bails comprising various diameters and weights, as well as retain a particular type of ball as it changes in diameter and/or weight over time.